


That Awkward Moment

by BCJ1997



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst Free, Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCJ1997/pseuds/BCJ1997
Summary: Lainie Jensen always knew that Tony was in love with her son.What she didn't know is that he and Clay are already in a relationship.She swears that she knocked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I thought up when I was making a list of ideas for new stories. This first chapter is really short. I just want to see if you guys think I should continue this or not. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lainie always had a feeling that Tony had feelings for her son. So when he brushes against Clay, or looks at him lovingly, or puts a hand on his arm when he thinks she isn't looking, she doesn't think anything of it. She just hoped Tony wasn't setting himself up for heartbreak.

But when she finds out that not only does her son feel the same way, but they're also in a relationship…It shocks her. She won't lie.

In her defense, she _does_ knock on the door. It's not like she came barging in. Maybe Clay didn't specifically say that she could come in, but the groggy “ _what_?” was good enough for her.

Lainie opens the door and says, “Clay, honey, it's almost two in the morning. Do you plan on-- _oh_.” She blinks in surprise as Tony sits up, hair messy from sleep. His chest is bare (how the hell does a seventeen year old have that many tattoos?), and there are what she can only assume are hickey’s on his neck. There's even more on her son. And on his chest.

“Oh, my God,” she gasps.

“Shit, mom!” Clay grabs the sheets and pulls it up over his and Tony’s chests. “We talked about you barging into my room!”

Okay, maybe she _did_ kind of barge in.

“Mrs. Jensen,” Tony says, polite as always but definitely nervous, if only a little bit.  “I was just--”

“Mom, can you close the door, please?” Clay groans, face beet red.

Lainie doesn't need to be told twice. She closes the door and leans against it, covering her face with her hands.

She doesn't have an issue with whatever these two boys have going on between them. Clay is her son, and she’ll love him no matter who he chooses to be with. She wasn't raised to be homophobic, nor was her husband.

But seeing her son with hickey’s all over his neck and chest... _that_ she has a bit of a problem with.

The door swings open and she quickly backs away before Clay can bump into her. He's wearing a shirt now, a shirt that is _definitely_ not his, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He closes the door behind him and stares at his mother, waiting for her reaction.

When she opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out, Clay sighs and runs a hand down his face, still flushed red in embarrassment.

“Listen, Mom...what you just saw…” Clay struggles for a minute. “It's...We, uh...It's new. I wanted to wait to tell you and dad, but…”

All she can do is nod. “Okay.” She wants to say more, but what do you say when you find your son in bed with his best friend?

They’re both highly uncomfortable.

“Okay, well...I’m gonna…” he points his thumb over his shoulder at the door.

“Okay,” she says again, and clears her throat. “Goodnight, Clay.”

“Night, Mom.”

When he opens the door, she awkwardly calls out, “Goodnight, Tony.”

Clay closes his eyes, wondering if it's actually possible to die of embarrassment.

Lainie takes that as her cue to leave. 

It's moment like these when she wonders if she should take up drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments <3 They mean so much to me.

Lainie wakes her husband up the minute she gets back in bed.

“Matt!” She shakes him awake. “Matt, wake up.”

Matt grumbles and stirs, but he doesn't open his eyes. “What? What's happening?”

“Tony’s in there with Clay.”

“So?” He sighs. “The boys have had sleep overs before.”

She rolls her eyes. “No, Matt...Tony _is in there_ with Clay.”

This wakes him up.

“What?” He opens his eyes and turns around to face her. “What do you mean he's _in there?”_

“I mean he's in Clay’s bed.”

Matt blinks. “When you say he's in Clay’s bed…”

She understands immediately what her husband is about to ask, and she can feel her face heating up. She does _not_ want to think about her son doing anything with anyone.

“I mean they were sleeping!” She says, exasperated. “I went in Clay’s room and found Tony with him.”

“So maybe they were just sleeping in the same bed. The floor isn't very comfortable--” he starts to protest.

“Matt, Clay told me they’re together.”

“Oh.” Matt thinks for a moment while Lainie waits for his reaction. “Well…good for them.”

He turns back over, closes his eyes and falls back asleep. Just like that. Lainie thinks about waking him back up so they can discuss this, but she's exhausted herself and it's a conversation that will just have to wait until morning.

Laying down on her pillow, she closes her own eyes and attempts to get some rest, though it's hard to her mind is being swarmed with thoughts.

 

* * *

 

She spends the morning doing all her research.

Motherhood never prepared her for this kind of conversation. It doesn't exactly seem like rocket science, but she needs advice. She's happy for Clay and Tony, but she also needs to sit them down have a talk about this.

She's on website number fifteen when Clay comes into the kitchen, dressed.

“Uh, Mom?” He says hesitantly.

Her eyes don't look up from the screen. “Is Tony still sleeping?”

“No, he's, uh...he's getting dressed.” Clay doesn't come any closer. He feels awkward, and she can tell.

Lainie doesn't know what to say. What comes out is, “I'll put breakfast on. I take it he's joining us?”

“Well, I mean...if that's okay…”

She flashes him a quick smile and closes the laptop before standing up. “Of course it's okay, honey.” _Maybe this won't be so hard after all._

Clay stands there for a minute, then takes a seat at the table.

“So,” Lainie says, “when did you and Tony become more than just friends?”

“Well, I mean...he's, you know, he’s still my friend,” Clay says hopelessly. “But, uh...I guess it just sort of happened? We were hanging out one day and…” He cuts himself off, blushing. “We, uh--yeah. It just happened.”

Whatever the story is, Lainie apparently doesn't need to know all the details. She turns around to face him. Her Clay--her first and only baby--looks ready to die right where he sits. He looks like a child again, almost. He rubs a hand on the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes.

“Honey, I don't think it's a bad thing,” she tells him, getting out a carton of eggs before cracking them open over the frying pan. “Unexpected, yes.”

“Yeah, I know.” He finally glances up at her, if only for a brief moment. “Did you tell dad?”

A guilty look crosses over her face. “I may have mentioned it, yes.”

“Great,” Clay groans.

“He wasn't angry, Clay. In fact, he said _good for them_ and went right back to sleep.” She chuckles a little.

Clay scoffs, but some of the tension leaves his body. “Yeah. Sounds like dad.”

She gives him a look that says, _tell me about it,_ and goes back to cooking _._

“You care about him,” she says after a moment.

Clay blushes again. “Uh. I mean, yeah, of course I do."

It's the best she's going to get out of him. She knows it.

Matt comes into the kitchen followed by Tony. Lainie can tell just by the look on Tony’s face that Matt said something to him.

“Morning, champ,” he grins at his son, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Clay gives him a weird look. “Uh, morning, dad.”

He goes over to his wife and kisses her on the cheek. “Morning, honey.”

“Good morning.” She smiles and then greets Tony, perfectly normal. “Morning, Tony. Did you sleep well?”

Tony smiles back a bit awkwardly but says, “Yes, I did. Thank you, Mrs. Jensen.”

“That's good. Would you like some breakfast?”

“Our future son-in-law already said he's staying,” Matt says with a grin. Clearly her husband is a big supporter of these two.

“Dad!” Clay drops his face into his hands.

“Matt, don't embarrass them more than you probably already have,” Lainie warns, playfully hitting with with the spatula.

Matt holds up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. I'll keep quiet.” He goes to sit down, whistling happily as he does.

While breakfast cooks, Lainie watches Clay and Tony. The looks they sneak at one another are so full of love and adoration that it's catches her off-guard, because she's very familiar with _those_ kinds of looks.

Oh, God. This isn't just puppy love. These two are actually really in love with another. It doesn't matter that they’re only eighteen. They’re in love, and they’re in this for the long-haul.

Lainie sets down the spatula, goes into the fridge and takes out a bottle of wine before opening it and taking a large swig. 

Clay looks shocked. Tony's eyebrow is only slightly raised. 

Matt says, "Thirsty, dear?" He has a knowing look and grin on his face. 

Lainie puts the bottle back. "Shut up, Matt." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter both Tony and Clay's families get together for a cookout. Hilarity ensues.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the long wait! I can't even begin to explain the craziness in my life that just came out of nowhere. I had plans to update all my stories, like, four or five days ago and BAM. Life.
> 
> I decided to add an extra chapter for you guys. I also love writing this and didn't want to end it yet.
> 
> Tomorrow I WILL DEFINITELY be updating 132 Prompts. I would like to update Sign of the Times and Falling as well, but I don't want to make any promises in case it doesn't happen. I'm probably going to be out most of the day and won't have time to update all three. If not, I'll be updating hopefully the day after. As long as life stays the fuck out of my way.
> 
> Note: While I'm Spanish, I don't know any fucking Spanish. None. So I had to use a translator to help me out with some things. I apologize profusely if you catch any mistakes.

“That had to be the most awkward hour of my life,” Clay complains once breakfast is over and he and Tony are back in his room. He slumps down on his bed with a sigh.

Tony sits down next to him and puts one hand on his leg. “Hey, it could have been worse.”

Clay snorts. “Yeah, how?”

“They could have been angry about us. My father wasn't happy when I first came out.”

Clay knows all about how Tony’s father ignored him for two weeks after he found out his son is gay. Things are much different now, but it had been a rough time for the whole Padilla family. And thinking of it makes Clay feel ridiculous. He _should_ feel lucky that his parents seem to be so accepting.

“I know,” he says. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining.”

Tony smiles and squeezes his leg. “It's fine, Clay. I get it.” He leans over and presses his lips to Clay’s shoulder, and doesn't move away. Clay leans his head on top of Tony’s.

“My mom and dad are gonna want to talk with your parents,” he says after a few minutes. “You know that, right? She’ll probably invite them over for dinner at some point.”

Tony chuckles. “I'll talk to my parents. Maybe we can have dinner at your house or mine, have our families get together.”

Clay already knows it's going to be a long day full of embarrassing comments from both his and Tony’s parents, but he also knows it's inevitable. May as well get it over with.

“Okay,” he sighs. “Yeah, just--let me know what they say.”

Tony pulls away and nods. “I will. Actually, I should probably get going. I have to help my dad out in the garage today.” He stands up and turns to face Clay, leaning down to kiss him.

If his parents weren't home, Clay would drag Tony right back into bed.

“I love you,” he tells his boyfriend, because ever since Hannah died and he and Tony got together, he's been making sure to tell the shorter man every chance he gets.

Tony smiles against his lips. “And you know I love you too.”

* * *

  
Tony’s mother, Maria, calls Lainie without him even talking to her about getting them all together. As soon as he told his parents that Clay’s parents finally know, the woman got excited and made the call. After a half hour of babbling about God-only-knows what, she comes into the garage and announces that the Jensen’s are coming over later tonight for dinner.

“What? No, not tonight, Maria,” Tony’s father grunts in annoyance, lifting his head up from the hood of the car. “I got work to do tonight.”

Maria narrows her eyes. “Do it tomorrow, Anthony.”

So that's that. Tony’s brothers and sister won't be home, which is fortunate. That's four less people to embarrass the hell out of them. The Jensen’s come over a few hours later, Tony being the one to answer the door.

And so it begins, Clay thinks when he and his parents step inside the house.

“Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Jensen,” Tony smiles at them.

Matt slaps Tony’s arm. “You can call us by our names. We’re practically family now, after all.”

“Lainie, is that you?” Maria calls from the kitchen. A moment later she comes into the living room.

“Maria, it’s so lovely to see you again,” Lainie beams, hugging the woman tightly. It's odd, because Clay doesn't remember them ever being friends. In fact, he's pretty sure they only met a few times.

“Especially under these circumstances,” Maria agrees. “It's about time these boys came to their senses.”

“Couldn't agree more,” Matt says.

Clay leans over towards Tony and says in his ear, “Do you think they would notice if we snuck out?”

Tony chuckles lowly. “Unfortunately I don't think we’re getting away that easily, babe.”

Clay sighs. “Awesome.”

 

* * *

 

“So,” Maria says during dinner. She made lasagna, which Matt thinks is delicious, but Clay can tell his mother is mostly eating it to be polite. She was always stingy when it came to other people's cooking. “When is the wedding?”

Lainie drops her fork in shock.

Clay nearly spits out his water and almost chokes to death.

Anthony spits out, _“¿Qué carajo estás hablando? Estás fuera de tu mente?”_ ** _(What the fuck are you talking about? Are you out of your mind?)_**

Matt looks at the boys as if waiting for an answer.

Tony just shoots his mother a look. _“Mamá, por favor, no inicie.” (_ **Mama, please don't start.)**

Maria smiles, not bothered. “Relax, Tony, I was joking.” She takes a sip of her drink and then says, “Not that I would be opposed to you two getting married.”

“For Christ sake, Maria,” Anthony groans. “They’re only eighteen.”

“I married you at nineteen.”

“Yes, because you got pregnant,” he mutters under his breath, though everyone still hears him. His wife gives him a dirty look in return.

Lainie looks ready to faint. “I think they should at least wait until after college. They’ve only just begun dating, after all.”

 _Fuck_ , Clay thinks.

“The boys have been dating for six months,” Maria tilts her head, confused.

Anthony slaps a hand on his forehead. **“** _Por el amor de Dios, Maria, deja de hablar.” ( **For the love of God, Maria, stop talking.)**_

Maria’s mouth snaps shut when she realizes what she had just said. An awkward silence fills the table. Clay can feel his mother’s eyes burning a hole in his skull.

“Six months, Clayton?” He knows she's pissed when she uses his full name. “You two have been dating for six months and you never told me? You told me this was new.”

“I, uh--I--I just--” Clay sputters. “I don't--I don't know?” He says lamely.

Lainie’s face doesn't soften like he hopes. It isn't until she pours herself another glass of wine that he realizes he's driven his own mother to drink.

“Well,” Maria cuts in brightly, trying to ease the tension, “we all know now, and we’re all very happy for you boys. Isn't that right?” She looks around the table.

“Sure,” Anthony shrugs, too busy eating his food to really pay attention.

Matt raises his glass. “To Clay and Tony!”

Maria raises her glass and forces her husband to do the same. Lainie only raises it slightly, still looking frustrated...and hurt.

The last thing Clay ever wanted to do was hurt her.

The excruciating conversation is finally over. Clay picks at his food while he listens to his father, Tony and Anthony talk about cars. Maria adds in her own two cents here and there. Lainie remains silent

It's fortunate that Tony has no appetite for dessert, because Clay wants to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. As soon as the plates are cleared away, he waits until their mother's go into the kitchen to wash the dishes before he grabs Tony’s hand and forces the man to look at him.

“Let's go,” he murmurs.

Tony squeezes his hand and stands up, letting their fathers know that they’re going upstairs.

“Not too long, Clay,” Matt says. “I think your mother is ready for bed.”

 _Yeah, no kidding_ , Clay thinks. “We won't be long, dad.”

“And no funny business,” Anthony warns. “The walls are thin.”

Now it's Tony’s turn to look embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit,” Clay sighs when they go in Tony’s room. “I shouldn't have told her that we haven't been dating for long.”

“She’ll get over it eventually, Clay,” Tony says gently, coming up behind his boyfriend to wrap his his arms around his waist. He leans his head on Clay’s shoulder, smiling softly when the taller boy leans back against him with a hum. “Don't beat yourself up over it. Talk to her later, smooth things over.”

“I guess.” Clay turns around in his arms and leans his forehead against Tony’s. “And I guess this dinner could have gone worse.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Tony replies, the hint of a smirk on his lips. “But, uh...a wedding, huh?”

Clay groans and pushes him away playfully. “Oh, shut up.”

“Would it be something you’d ever consider?” Tony asks, tone becoming serious.

Clay looks down at his feet. “I mean, yeah...at some point.” He looks back up. “Not anytime soon, but...someday. I guess I wouldn't mind being stuck with you forever.”

The smile that spreads across Tony’s face makes his heart leap.

“Good to know. And I guess I wouldn't mind being stuck with you, either.” Before Clay can reply, he wraps around arm around his waist and pulls him towards him, locking their lips together.

The kiss doesn't last long, as both of them don't want to get carried away with their parents downstairs. Their kisses tended to turn out into makeout sessions, which lead to...well, other things.

“Clay Padilla, huh?” Tony says softly when they break the kiss. “Has a nice ring to it.”

Clay snorts. “What about Tony Jensen? Why am I the one who has to change my last name?”

“Hey, we can do whatever you want, Clay. We’ll cross that bridge when the time comes.” He presses another kiss to Clay’s lips. “As long as I get to have you, I don't care who changes their last name.”

It's hard to believe that a year ago Clay was completely in love with someone else. Someone who, in all honesty, he may be with today if she were alive. But he's so fucking grateful for Tony--loves him even more than Hannah. And yeah, he would give anything for her to be alive, and he’ll always love her, but Tony...Tony is his home. Has been even before he realized it.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony asks, interrupting his thoughts.

Clay shakes his head and huffs out a small laugh. “Nothing.” He bumps his head against Tony’s. “I just, um...I love you, man.”

 “I love you too, babe,” Tony murmurs back. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 
> 
> -Clay and his mother have a much needed conversation.
> 
> -Tony's brothers and sister make an appearance.
> 
> -Possibly a flash forward to the future? Totally up to you guys. Please let me know if you would like to see anything else and I'll gladly add it in the chapter :)


End file.
